<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The calm before the storm by Sai_1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931168">The calm before the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_1999/pseuds/Sai_1999'>Sai_1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The King: Eternal Monarch, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, F/M, Tiny bit of Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_1999/pseuds/Sai_1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the two books of the King eternal monarch are released and an excerpt of episode 15 was translated I feel utterly robbed of Gon and Tae-eul's moment so I decided to write this out, Disclaimer this is my first time writing a Fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Fate did not change, is there no way for us to change fate?” </em></p><p><em>“I am sure there isn’t ;there is no way that fate can be broken so easily. The larger the fate the more you need to walk to reach your destination.” “We just haven’t reached our destination yet.</em>”</p><p>Listening to those words Gon realized that Tae-eul has been holding on and patiently waiting for him and would also wait for him in the future regardless of what happens. She suddenly was the one who had become the protective one in their relationship. Looking into her eyes, he realized the amount of pain she might have gone through in the months he was travelling through time to get her. At least he had the comfort of looking at her from a far or meeting her and telling her future self to wait for him, but for her all she had were the new and old memories of them she couldn’t touch or even see him. Unknowingly he had caused so much pain in this women’s life yet still she waited for him to come back to her  without getting tired.</p><p>
  <em>“Get some sleep”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p><p>He wanted to scream at the universe, at God for putting them through so much, He had scared his Tae-eul so much that she felt that if she even closed her eyes he would disappear again. And it hurt him so much to a point  where he wanted to stop the run,the logic everything and take Tae-eul with him and hide so that nothing could touch them. Why was it that each time he wanted to set things straight, protect his women and keep her safe; she got more hurt. Caressing her face he bought her closer into his arms careful not put hurt her wound and kissed her forehead, and whispered to her <em>“sleep I promise I’ll still be here when you open your eyes, please Tae-eul I promise, just a few hours and then I will do anything you ask” </em></p><p>He was pleading to her this point, anything in order for her to get some sleep, he could see how pale she was, the exhaustion and adrenaline rush was finally catching up on her, and her eyes were drooping shut but Tae-eul refused to give in; the fear that he would leave once more was to much to bear. She moved even closer and asked  with so much  doubt  <em>“you Promise right because if you break this promise.."  </em>she thought for a second and with a hint of sarcasm she added <em> "I will punch you and you know I am good at my punches" </em>he let out a chuckle of relief; only his tae-eul could joke and sass him at any given point regardless of the situation<em> “Yes I promise and we will see about the punching later now sleep Tae-eul I am serious”</em> he gently started patting her back lulling her sleep. Looking at her sleep he pressed another kiss on her forehead letting his lips linger for a few seconds longer with a silent prayer to god thanking him for bringing him back to her just in time, he adjusted the blanket around her and kissed her lovely cheek, closing his eyes to for some time basking in the few moments of tranquility they had before they went to war again against destiny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On twitter (if you are on it) there is an excerpt of episode 15 and in particular this scene,at the end of it it is written that ” Gon kisses Tae-eul cheeks which are now Gaunt” and that hit me really deep, I mean I still not over TKEM and then they decide to do this to us they literally robbed this entire scene from us, so I kind of had a midnight brain wave with this and typed what ever first came into my mind, I do hope it does some justice to the scene and you people enjoy it because this is my first time writing any sort of fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>